bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Opowieść Sahmada
"Byłbym głupcem gdybym kłamał i udawał, że nie zrobiłem tych rzeczy, oczywiście, że je robię. Ale w historii jest dużo więcej niż tylko to. I jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą musisz zawsze pamiętać: Zwycięzcy napisali tę książkę" - Sahmad center|375px '''Opowieść Sahmada '''to serial online uaktywniony na BIONICLEstory.com w 2010. Opisuje historię Plemienia Żelaza z perspektywy Sahmada. Rozdział 1 Nazywam się Sahmad. Może słyszałeś już to imię w domach Agori lub wyszeptane przez rozglądających się Glatorian. To imię wymawiane jest z respektem, i ze strachem, i tak właśnie powinno być. Historia pokaże Ci, że jestem potworem, lizusem, który sprzedaje swoich pobratyńców agori i sprzedaje ich Skrallom. Byłbym głupcem gdybym kłamał i udawał, że nie zrobiłem tych rzeczy, oczywiscie, że je robię. Ale w histori jest dużo więcej niż tylko to. I jest jeszcze jedna rzecz którą musisz zawsze pamiętać: Zwycięzcy napisali tę książkę. Jestem członkiem Plemienia Żelaza. Nie można jednak tego stwierdzić po kolorze mojego pancerza, to zamierzone. Przyznawanie się, że pochodzi się z tego plemienia było lub nadal jest sposobem aby być unikanym, wytykanym, a nawet ukamienowanym. Nie jesteśmy mile widziani w wioskach innych agori, na tyle dobrych aby dzielić się ze sobą jedzeniem i piciem oraz handlować ze sobą. Jesteśmy kreaturami o których mówi się do nowych nocnych strażników "Lepiej bądź ostrożny, bo inaczej jacyś agori żelaza cię dorwą ". Oczywiście, tak nie było zawsze. Dawno, dawno temu, jeszcze przed Wojną o Rdzeń i Rozpadem moje plemię żyło w górach Bota Magna i pracowało w kopalniach. Żelazo, które wykopaliśmy ze skał, wysyłaliśmy do Plemienia Ognia na przetopienie. W zamian otrzymywaliśmy już gotową broń. Byliśmy szorstcy w stosunku do innych, ale za naszą pracę byliśmy uhonorowywani i traktowani jak inni agori. Członkowie Plemienia Żelaza wiedli życie pełne ciężkiej, uczciwej pracy i nie chcieli nic więcej. Nie licząc paru konfliktów z naszymi sąsiadami z gór, Skrallami, nie mieliśmy sporów z nikim. Kiedy koniec nadszedł, to nadszedł szybko i cicho niczym sztylet przytknięty do pleców. Kilku górników pracujących na obrzeżach naszego terenu zaczęło zachowywać się dziwnie. Byli roztargnieni, kłótliwi a z upływem dni było coraz gorzej. Zapytani czy czują się chorzy, odpowiadali, że nie. Jedyną dziwną rzeczą, o której nam powiedzieli to to, że mieli zaburzenia snu więc nie mogli już śnić. Większość z nas się z tego śmiała. Po tym wszystkim, co stało się z naszą siłą, dzięki której mogliśmy wydobywać metal ze skał i wyciągać na powierzchnię. Co się stanie jeśli nasz sen był tylko snem pozbawionym iluzji fantazji. Więc jeśli nie możesz marzyć nie musisz się martwić także o koszmary, prawda?. Źle. Jeśli nie możesz marzyć twoje prawdziwe życie staje się koszmarem. Niektórzy z nas wydawali się być odporni: Ja, Telluris i kilku innych. Oczywiście nasi sąsiedzi byli ciekawi dlaczego jesteśmy ciągle zdolni do marzeń. Żaden z nas nie znał odpowiedzi. Oczywiście to nie powstrzymało innych z naszego plemienia od prób dowiedzenia się, nawet jeśli to by oznaczało naszą śmierć. Zebraliśmy się razem w jednej jaskini, gotowi do obrony przed szalonymi agori, którzy byli niegdyś naszymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy sytuacja się pogorszyła, nasz przywódca zaapelował do innych wiosek o pomoc. Skrallowie tylko się roześmiali. Inne plemiona nawet nie pozwoliły mu przekroczyć granic ich krain. Nikt nie chciał kupować ani trochę żelaza, które wciąż wydobywaliśmy, wierząc, że przenosi chorobę. Wszystkie szlaki handlowe jednak zamknięto. Kiedy jakiś jeszcze zdrowy agori chciał się przyłączyć do innego plemienia, był wywożony do lasu, a tam zabijany przez bestie. To nie musieliśmy być my, równie dobrze mogli to zrobić ci agori którzy go przedtem odrzucili. Teraz bycie członkiem Plemienia Żelaza było obciążone karą śmierci. Jeśli plaga cię nie dotknęła, jeden z twoich partnerów to zrobił. Telluris wymyślił aby za pomocą minerałów zmienić kolory naszych pancerzy i hełmów, aby podać ze za członków nieznanego plemienia i znaleźć schronienie. To był głupi pomysł, ale zgodziłem się. Nie muszę Ci mówić jak to pracuje. Mimo to, przeżyliśmy. Widzieliśmy jak członkowie naszego plemienia umierają jeden po drugim. W końcu było ich za mało aby stanowić dla nas zagrożenie. Zorganizowaliśmy naszą ucieczkę, ale nie było dokąd się udać. W dodatku żaden z nas nie był pewien czy ktoś inny nie jest nosicielem zarazy, więc powinieneś wiedzieć dlaczego zdecydowaliśmy się rozdzielić. Udałem się na południe, nie wiedząc że Telluris także. Żyłem z tego co wyżebrałem lub ukradłem. Widziałem wybuch Wojny Rdzenia i jak agori zabijają się bronią z żelaza, które wydobyli moi ludzie, i smiałem się. Kiedy nastąpił Rozpad, byłem na Bara Magna. Znalazłem wagon i zdobyłem lojalność Spikita w jedyny możliwy sposób - nakarmiłem go. Nie wiedziałem, co przyszłość mi jeszcze przyniesie, ale miałem transport i miałem złość. Chciałem połączyć oba i zemścić się. Telluris miał inny sposób. Zaczął plądrować pustynie w maszynie bojowej bazowanej na Skopio, na przykład atakował karawany. Ja wymyśliłem inny plan. Chciałem zmienić plemiona agori w towar. Chciałem sprzedawać ich Skrallom i pozostawić ich aby umierali w pladze tak jak moi przyjaciele. W ostatnich dniach wiele się zmieniło. Skralle zostały wyrzucone z Roxtus, dwie gigantyczne metalowe postacie walczące w chmurach z powodów, których nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić. Nie mam wątpliwości, że koniec świata nadchodzi, ale zanim to nastąpi mam zadanie, które chcę wykonać. Gdzie, kto wie co się stało moim ludziom. Oni wiedzą, że plaga była wypadkiem albo atakiem, błędem lub eksperymentem. Zanim Bara Magna rozpadnie się w pył, mam zamiar znaleźć odpowiedzi na te pytania. I jeśli ktoś jest odpowiedzialny za los mojego plemienia, to mam nadzieję, że gdzieś śni o mnie i budzi się z krzykiem. Rozdział 2 Lubię spać. Lubię spać, ponieważ lubię śnić. Sny przypominają mi o tym, że wciąż żyje. Ostatniej nocy śniłem, że znowu jestem w wiosce żelaza, pracując w zimnej i wilgotnej kopalni. Powietrze wypełniało rytmiczne ching - ching kilofów uderzających w skałę. Shperus Magna było dzisiaj hojne, i wyszliśmy z ciemności z ładunkiem żelaza. Stałem na szczycie i w oddali widziałem Agori Skały chodzących tam i z powrotem jak pajęcze żuki. Potem zatrzymali się i odwrócili wszyscy na raz, patrząc na naszą wioskę. Odwróciłem się żeby zobaczyć czemu się mogą przyglądać i właśnie wtedy zobaczyłem jak pierwszy Agori Żelaza zniknął. W jednym momencie rozładowywał wóz z rudą, w następnym go nie było. Chwilę potem znikało ich coraz więcej i więcej. Wiedziałem, że coś okropnego się działo. Musiałem to zatrzymać. Pobiegłem przez wioskę w poszukiwaniu ukochanej kobiety. Kiedy ją znalazłem wziąłem ją w ramiona i ściskałem z całej siły, zaś moment później, trzymałem jedynie powietrze. Pomocy. Potrzebowaliśmy pomocy. Pobiegłem w dół do Agori Skały, krzyknąłem do nich, by zwrócili na nas uwagę. Krzyczałem, błagałem bez skutku. Powaliłem jednego z nich, żeby tylko zwrócić ich uwagę. I wtedy spojrzałem w dół i nie zobaczyłem niczego. Zniknąłem. Obudziłem się zlany potem. Obozowałem niedaleko od Rzeki Skrall. Zdjąłem moją zbroję i klęknąłem na brzegu, próbując zmyć z siebie mój koszmar. W świetle księżyca, mogłem zobaczyć coś masywnego, a kiedy się przyjrzałem, zauważyłem że to pojazd Skopio, zbudowany przez Tellurisa, teraz leżący na piasku, jak zwłoki martwego zwierzęcia. Sam właściciel przysiadł obok. Zaprzągłem Spikita do wozu i podjechałem do Tellurisa. Wyglądało na to, że był w żałobie. "Co się stało??" spytałem. "Zrujnowali go" odpowiedział członek mojego plemienia. "Glatorianie, zniszczyli Skopio. Nigdy już nie zadziała." Zawsze uważałem, że Skopio to efektowne marnotrawstwo czasu i materiałów. Bez względu na to, jak wielką masz broń, ktoś może zbudować jescze większą. Nie pokonasz wrogów czymś, co zobaczą z odległości dziesięciu mil. Ale zrobisz to przenikając pomiędzy nich, jak larwa kolczastego robala, stając się częścią ich społeczeństwa i niszcząc ich od środka. Skopio był ostoją Tellurisa, jego sposobem na tworzenie chaosu. "Nie możesz go naprawić?" Pokręcił głową. "Nie mam części." Spojrzałem na niego. Możliwe, że w kilka dni przeszłaby mu tęsknota za maszyną. Nie nadawałby się wtedy jednak już do niczego. Bez względu na to, jak szalony jest, to członek mojego plemienia, jeden z niewielu ocalałych i jestem mu coś dłużny. "Może znajdziemy to czego potrzebujesz" zasugerowałem. "Wybieram się na północ, możesz wyruszyć ze mną." Spojrzał na mnie i wskazał na Skopio. -Nie mogę go tak tutaj zostawić. -Nie ucieknie – odparłem. – A gdy wrócimy, odbudujemy go, większego i lepszego, niż przedtem. Telluris wstał i wspiął się na powóz. Pociągnąłem za cugle i Spikit zaczął wlec się na północ. Nie byłem do końca pewien gdzie zmierzamy, lecz miałem pewien pomysł. Jeśli śmierć moich braci nie była przypadkowa, było to morderstwo. A jeśli to było morderstwo, ktoś musiał mieć z tego jakąś korzyść. Kimkolwiek ten ktoś jest, sprawię by zapłacił za każdego martwego Agori Żelaza. Nie mogę wrócić na miejsce zbrodni ponieważ Bota Magna oderwała się tysiące lat temu i nie wracała. Wszystko co mogę zrobić, to wyruszyć na północ z nadzieją, że się czegoś dowiem, najlepiej zanim dwa roboty zmiażdżą to co zostało z Bara Magna. Byliśmy w drodze od kilku godzin, gdy nagle Spikit zatrzymał się się, a oba łby uniosły się w panice. Telluris zeskoczył z powozu. Wskazał na coś i krzyknął, lecz sam już to zauważyłem. Długi, szary wąż zwinięty na piasku, z niebieskimi oczami, z oczami w których widać było szaleństwo. -Zabij go! – powiedziałem Tellurisowi. Wziął z powozu ostrze i ostrożnie zaczął zbliżać się do węża. Był to jakiś rodzaj żmii, niesamowicie jadowitej i nie było z niej pożytku. Martwa mogłaby być przynajmniej obiadem. Telluris uniósł broń, i miał ją opuścić gdy wąż nastroszył się, jak gdyby miał zaatakować, lecz zamiast tego, wąż przemówił. -No dalej – powiedział. – Zabij mnie, nie mogę już wytrzymać. Telluris spojrzał na mnie, chcąc upewnić się, czy nie zwariował. Skinąłem głową dając mu do zrozumienia, że ja też to słyszałem. Przypomniałem sobie opowieść zasłyszaną od kilku Agori Skały. Uciekali z Roxtusa po przegranej bitwie i zarzekali się, że Agori Lodu, imieniem Metus został zamieniony w węża. Brzmiało to tak, jakby zjedli zbyt dużo nieświeżych Thornaxów, ale teraz… Cóż, na Bara Magna znajdowało się wiele dziwactw, ale gadający wąż nie był jednym z nich. -Ty jesteś… Metus? – spytałem węża. Zasyczał w odpowiedzi. -Mówiono, że poprzysiągłeś zemstę za to, co ci zrobiono – kontynuowałem. - Poddałeś się? -Wciąż pragnę zemsty – odpowiedział Metus. – Zamiana w tego stwora mnie nie zatrzyma, nie zatrzymałaby mnie zamiana w karalucha. Znalazłbym sposób gdyby nie to… - urwał. Czekałem. Gdy nie kontynuował, spytałem: -Co? Wąż przypełznął po piasku i spojrzał na mnie ze smutkiem w swych błękitnych oczach. -Przestałem śnić – wyszeptał. Nagle pustynia wydała się powiększać w ciszy. Wszystko co mogłem usłyszeć to mój głos – znowu się zaczyna. Rozdział 3 Stałem na piaskach pustyni, rozmawiając z mówiącym wężem. Smutne było to, że był jasnym punktem mojego zdrowia psychicznego. I właśnie w samym środku naszej wymiany zdań, świat zmierzał ku końcowi. A przynajmniej ja tak czułem. Najpierw mrok przeszedł nad nami; Telluris zaczął pleść, że księżyc spada z nieba; Metus schował głowę w piasek. Spojrzałem w górę, aby ujrzeć masywne ciało niebieskie przelatujące nad głową, fragment który uderzył w głowę jednego z dwóch gigantycznych robotów. Robot upadł, a siła uderzenia obaliła mnie z nóg. Nie podjąłem się żadnego wysiłku aby wstać. Jeżeli świat zmierzał ku końcowi, moja głowa mogła równie dobrze leżeć na ziemi. Drugie uderzenie, o dziwo nie było za silne. Po chwili, kiedy żaden robot już nie upadał, a żaden księżyc nie leciał przez niebo, podniosłem głowę. Telluris mówił, że Spherus Magna znowu jest całością. Wydawał się być tym podekscytowany. Ja nie przyłączyłem się do jego świętowania. Można się dziwić, czego nie ucieszyłem się z tego, że trzy kawałki mojej planety są znowu jednym. Równie dobrze, każdy kto kiedykolwiek był na Bara Magna, może ci powiedzieć, że na pustyni jest bardzo zimno. A zimno wzrosło ponad sto tysięcy lat temu, i teraz jedyne, o czym mogę myśleć to to, że jeśli istoty które zesłały senną plagę na moich ludzi były na Bota Magna, to teraz ponownie są w moim zasięgu. Wstałem na nogi i otrząsnąłem piasek z mojego pancerza. To był czas, aby odejść. "Chodźmy," powiedziałem do swoich dwóch sojuszników. Telluris nie słuchał. Był ciągle uniesiony cudownym powrotem Aqua Magna i Bota Magna, ale właśnie po to mam swój bat. "Wiecie co przyjdzie następnie" powiedziałem do swoich dwóch kompanów. "Kiedy zakończą się uroczystości, Agori zaczną sprzątać bałagan. I każdy kto się nie dopasuje do ich dobrze zorganizowanej, małej społecznej struktury zostanie odsunięty na bok, lub stratowany. A ja nie zamierzam tak skończyć." Metus spojrzał niepewny tego, co ma zrobić. Jakiś czas temu przestał śnić. Ogarnęła go choroba. W ciągu tygodni, może dni stanie się szalejącym lunatykiem, ale zanim to nastanie potrzebuje go. Kiedy zaczął pełzać w stronę, gdzie żyją Glatorianie i Agori, położyłem moją opancerzoną stopę na jego ciele i przygwoździłem go do piasku. "Pomyśl o tym" powiedziałem. "Słyszałem o tobie wszystko. Myślisz, że oni mają zamiar przywitać cię z powrotem? Jesteś dla nich największym problemem. Wyrzucili cię z całym twoim życiem ostatnim razem. Pokaż swoją twarz ponownie, a przerobią cię na parę butów" "Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?" spytał mnie wąż, który był kiedyś Agori. "Chcę znać każde miejsce w którym byłeś odkąd opuściłeś Roxtus i wiedzieć wszystko co robiłeś. Chcę znaleźć się w każdym miejscu po którym pełzałeś. Gdzieś na twojej trasie jest wskazówka do tego, co przytrafiło się tobie i moim ludziom, a my mamy zamiar ją znaleźć." Zaraz po Bitwie w Roxtus, Metus udał się na północ, w góry. Niektóre z nich teraz nie istnieją, zredukowane do postaci gruzu na skutek walki dwóch robotów. Ale on powiedział, że dopiero kiedy przez nie przeszedł przestał śnić, więc może to czego szukają leżało poza tymi górami. Pokazał nam, gdzie rozbił obóz, niedaleko jeziora. Czy z niego pił? Nie. A co on jadł? "Gryzonie", odpowiedział "Czy smakowały dziwnie w jakikolwiek sposób?" zapytałem. "Były szczurami!!" wybuchł Metus. "Oczywiście, że smakowały dziwnie!" "Musi gdzieś tutaj być," powiedziałem rozglądając się dookoła "coś co cie zaraziło" "Może to nie jest coś fizycznego," powiedział Telluris. "Może to jest... klątwa lub coś podobnego. Nigdy nikt z naszego plemienia nie podróżował na taką odległość z naszej wioski, więc jak to miejsce może być przyczyną?" "Być może to, co spowodowało tą zarazę przemieszczało się,"odpowiedziałem "Albo może..." Przerwałem. Zobaczyłem coś cętkowanego niedaleko stąd, w większości ukryte pod rosnącymi roślinami. Była to blizna na ziemi w kształcie szorstkiego trójkąta, o długości u podstawy około trzech stóp. Przykucnąłem aby zobaczyć czy jest tam dziura, ale nie było widać, wyłącznie wzór pokryty brudem i kamieniami. "Rozglądajcie się" powiedziałem do innych "Sprawdźcie czy w okolicy jest jakiś inny znak podobny do tego." Szukaliśmy przez godzinę. Nie było śladów żadnego innego trójkąta na ziemi, ani oznak istnienia nikogo i niczego, co mogło zrobić ten znak. To był odcisk stopy? Ślad zostawiony przez mechaniczne urządzenie? Czy jakies naturalne zjawisko po prostu nie widziane przedtem? Obróciłem się, żeby zapytać sie Tellurisa o jego opinię, ponieważ podróżując w Skopio widział wiele, ale jego już nie było. Metus podkreslił, że nie widział gdzie on poszedł. Poszedłem po sladach mojego współplemieńca odbitych w miękkiej ziemi. Ślady zniknęły na srodku otwartego kawałka terenu . Brud był tutaj naruszony, jakby cos czysciło to miejsce. Usłyszałem miękki głos za sobą. Obróciłem się by zobaczyć mdłą czerwoną mackę pokrytą kolcami wyrastającą spad ziemi. Zanim cokolwiek powiedziałem to samo owinęło się wokół Metusa i wciągnęło go do ziemi. Nie wiedziałem czy się smiać czy krzyczeć, kiedy druga macka wyłoniła się na krótko, aby przywrócić brud do normalnego stanu i zniknęła pod ziemią Wycelowałem moim Miotaczem Thornax i wystrzeliłem. Pocisk wybił dużą dziurę w ziemi, wysyłając deszcz ziemi i skał w powietrze. Kiedy pył opadł nie widziałem ani sladu moich dwóch sojuszników, ani ich napastników. Cokolwiek się stało, ich już nie było. Byłem wściekły, sfrustrowany, stymied na każdym kroku. Własnie kiedy znalazłem pierwszą podopwiedź, mogła być ona zabrana ode mnie w każdej chwili. W każdej chwili macki mogły powrócić. W żaden sposób nie mogłem dotrzeć do Tellurisa czy Metusa i nie mialem żadnej szansy na przeżycie jeżeli zostałbym w tym miejscu. Ale jesli jednak wyjdę... Jesli wyjdę mogę już nigdy nie rozwiązać zagadki mojej zarazy. Moi ludzie nie zostaną pomszczeni. Stałem własnie w miejscu, w którym Metus zniknął. "Przychodź!" krzyczałem. "Zaatakuj! Wciągnij mnie pod ziemię! Ale zanim zginę, poznam o tobie prawdę kreturo" Ciągle tam stałem, kiedy spod ziemi slepo obmacujące macki pojawily się i obwinęły mnie. Nie było nawet czasu, żeby krzyczeć, kiedy niebo nade mną zostało zastąpione przez ziemię i glinę, a ja zostałem porwany z królestwa swiatła i wysłany do swiata cieni. Postacie *Sahmad *Skralle (wspomniani) *Telluris *Teridax (Nie wspomniany imieniem) *Mata Nui (Nie wspomniany imieniem) *Kilku Agori Skały (wspomniani) *Kilku Agori Żelaza (wspomniani) *Metus w formie węża